Imhotep
Imhotep was originally a 13th century B.C Egyptian high priest who sought to rule the world. In order to accomplish this, he obtained the Scrolls of Thebes which would give him control over the immensely powerful Manacle of Osiris. This legendary item would "make the world his own." Fortunately his plan failed. The Royal Guards chased after Imhotep and mummified him. However, for assassinating the Pharaoh, he was given the Hom Dai curse as a punishment, together with his lover Anck-Su-Namun, who committed suicide upon discovery. Imhotep was caught during his attempted resurrection of Anck-Su-Namun. Three thousand years later, the team of Rick O'Connell, Evelyn Carnahan, Jonathan Carnahan ventured to Hamunaptra, where Imhotep was mummified, on an archaeological dig. They discovered the legendary Book of the Dead which resurrects Imhotep. He then seeks to fully regenerate himself and Anck-Su-Namun. Once again, Imhotep fails and is defeated by Rick O'Connell. Years later, after the marriage of Rick and Evelyn and the birth of Alex O'Connell, Imhotep was resurrected by the Cult of Imhotep, including the priest Baltus Hafez and Meela Nais, the reincarnation of Anck-Su-Namun. They then scheme to obtain the Bracelet of Anubis which will direct them to the Scorpion King whose defeat would grant Imhotep power of the destructive Army of Anubis. Unfortunately, the bracelet happened to be on the arm of Alex O'Connell, the son of the couple that defeated him. The cult attacked the O'Connells and took Alex back to Imhotep who used him to locate the Scorpion King's lair whilst progressively rejuvenating. Once entering the lair, his immortal abilities are removed thus forcing him to face the King as a mere mortal. Instead of that, he deceives him into attacking Rick O'Connell who miraculously defeats him and sends he and the army back to the Underworld. This however leads the building to collapse leading Rick and Imhotep to be hanging on a ledge over the chasm leading to the Underworld. Evelyn rescues Rick whilst Anck/Meela flees leaving Imhotep to perish. Crushed by her betrayal, he looses his will to continue and willingly falls into the pit seemingly ending his reign of terror once and for all. Sadly this was not the case as only a few years later he is once again brought back to the world of the living. This time by jealous archaeologist, Colin Weasler who schemed to use Imhotep to become more famous then his rival Evelyn O'Connell. Unfortunately, it is discovered that Weasler did not have dominion over Imhotep. On the contrary, he became a servant for Imhotep. This began the Mummy: Animated Series where Imhotep was punished for attempting to steal the Manacle of Osiris and not for assassinating the Pharaoh. Imhotep orders Weasler to take him to the Manacle of Osiris which, similar to "The Mummy Returns", was on the wrist of Alex O'Connell. The duo later assaulted the O'Connell's camp in Egypt and once again kidnapped Alex. He attempts to form a separating ritual on the Manacle but is interrupted by the O'Connells who battle Imhotep. During the battle, Evelyn attempts to use the Book of the Dead to send Imhotep back to the Underworld but, due to Weasler's intervention, only succeeds in weakening Imhotep and catching him between human and undead. The Book is then lost and Weasler and Imhotep escape. Imhotep and Weasler then race against the O'Connells to obtain the Scrolls of Thebes which gives its user power over the Manacle. Eventually the Scrolls were located in France in which a battle between the two parties ensues. During which the Scrolls are destroyed and the ruins collapse leading Imhotep to be presumed "dead". However once again, they were wrong and Imhotep emerges from the ruins a while later and re-enlists Weasler as his minion. They then quickly attempt to resurrect Anck-Su-Namun. They succeed and the couple are reunited. The villainous trio then search for the Scythe of Anubis which, like most artifacts, holds great power. Once located, Anck then betrays Imhotep and attempts to take the power for herself. She however is thwarted by Princess Nefertiri in the body of Evelyn O'Connell. Imhotep escapes later. FusionFall He turns up in Giza, Egypt, during the World Tour expansion. He tells the player that he found an Ancient Codex in one of the pyramids at Giza. If the player wants the Codex, they need to retrieve the Scroll of Thoth and the Scroll of Ra from the Pharaoh Creeps and Sonic Scorpions lead by his Fusion counterpart. When the mission is finished, Imhotep tells the player that he's escaping the people who want him sealed away. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Non CN Characters Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:A to Z Category:Needs "In Fusionfall" section